Affectionate Obsession
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Established KaiJou: Seto Kaiba only ever obsesses about things he cares about. Companion piece to “Gestures of Affection”


Author's Notes: This is a companion piece to my other YGO one-shot "Gestures of Affection"

Author's Notes: This is a companion piece to my other YGO one-shot "Gestures of Affection". It addresses the same topic as the other one, only this time it's from Seto's point of view.

**Affectionate Obsession**

It was no secret that Kaiba Seto was as obsessive as one could get. Even Mutou Yugi's group said so, and they claimed to be the brunet's friends. His own brother had actually hinted at the possibility, which was slightly disheartening. And his lover seemed to simply _adore_ pointing it out.

Jounouchi Katsuya had been introduced to the world as Seto's life's companion. The CEO had not been as stupid as to think that Katsuya would stand to be hidden away like some dirty little secret. Because of this Seto had made a pre-emptive strike and had made their relationship public before Katsuya could even bring the topic up. He would not give the blond any reason to doubt Seto's dedication to their relationship.

Being possessive was also a feature Seto had that was not a secret to the world. Everyone knew that Seto was possessive and this was actually something Seto admitted to being. Actually, the brunet was so possessive that he did not even know what to do with himself sometimes. Seto was exceptionally possessive over Katsuya: whenever Seto was out in public with his lover he would insist on opening doors and holding chairs to the blond, who had, to Seto's immense surprise, withheld every single complaint about the gestures. It was like Katsuya had given Seto free reigns to do as he pleased to show the world that the shorter boy was his possession.

Now, Seto was a very materialistic person. The brunet had no self-illusions so he could admit this. Still, despite this nature Seto made sure to draw a clear line between how regarded his materialistic obsessions and Katsuya. The blond boy could never be treated the same as an item that could always be replaced with a better one. Katsuya was irreplaceable, and Seto always made sure that the boy knew this.

One way to set Katsuya apart from items was of course to spend more time with the boy than any valuable equipment. And Seto did not feel like it was a chore of sorts, for Katsuya seemed to be just as intent to make him smile as he was to do the same to the blond. And that thought alone was enough to make Seto wear a tender expression for only his lover to see.

The second way Seto lifted Katsuya onto a special pedestal was that he talked to the blond. It was surprising how in-depth Katsuya could be to such a complex topic as emotions and still the boy managed to keep Seto from feeling stupid even though the brunet _knew_ that he was seriously lacking in this area.

And then there were The Three Words. Seto never spoke those words to any item, only to Katsuya and his dear brother. And when Mokuba would get embarrassed about it and tell Seto that he was not ten anymore, Katsuya's eyes would shine with emotion and the blond would tell Seto that he felt the same. And Seto knew that the blond did not lie, simply because it was extremely hard to have enough presence of mind to do so with their bodies interlocked in the most intimate of embraces.

Katsuya was always the exception to every rule, at least it seemed that way to Seto. The brunet knew that his lover had grown up in a broken home and because of that he needed affection. And yet the blond had chosen Seto as his lover. Only once had Seto ever questioned this arrangement and Katsuya's answer had made him love the blond all the more. Katsuya had told Seto that the brunet was extremely affectionate when he obsessed about him and that he had grown to need it. Then Katsuya had bitten Seto's bottom lip extremely sensually and the brunet had been unable to stop himself from jumping the blond. Afterwards Katsuya had said that no one could make him feel as special as Seto did and he had given Seto such a beautiful smile full of love and devotion that the brunet had simply had to take his lover for himself for a second time.

So what if Seto was obsessive? The brunet decided that he could not care less about it when Katsuya seemed to be so happy with him. The blond felt lonely easily and Seto got possessive easily so they evened each other out perfectly. And perfection had never before been a word that Seto could relate to any relationship.

_**Owari**_


End file.
